


Konran

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor, Kitsune, Reborn vs Kitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Konran: (noun) chaos; confusion; mayhem; also, a kitsune who adopted one Sawada Tsunayoshi as her best friend and gives absolutely no shit about Vongola and this tiny baby claiming to be a tutor.





	Konran

"What is that?" Reborn asked in a flat voice.

Tsuna hesitated, warily looking at him. He still didn't quite believe what Reborn had to say about him being a heir to Decimo and that Reborn was here to train him. First off, he was a baby, a strange baby, but a baby no less, wielding a weapon he shouldn't be wielding. If Tsuna accepted the fact that Reborn was indeed capable (because honestly it would make sense in his strange life), then that made Reborn not only very dangerous, but probably cursed, like an adult trapped in a baby body.

He wasn't sure what was worse. A baby pretending to be a hitman, or an adult cursed to be a baby. The first was dangerous because of ignorance. The second was dangerous because curses were nasty business that Tsuna didn't want any part of it.

Tsuna looked down at his lap, knowing full well what Reborn was referring to. Sleepily lying on his lap as Tsuna petted her, was a small black fox… with nine tails.

"This is Konran. She's a kitsune."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna was five when he met Konran.

Everything felt sluggish and slow. Subconsciously, he was aware he had lost something, something important, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It felt like he was wrapped up in thick cotton, blocking out everything.

He tripped over his feet, hitting something soft as he fell. Tsuna blinked, registering the black fur and the golden eyes that stared back him.

"Pretty," Tsuna said. The golden eyes glowed like fireflies at night.

The rest was history.

(As it would turn out Konran was a vain, vain, vain creature and by complimenting her, and later feeding her, Tsuna had sealed her friendship for life.)

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna blinked, not quite… computing that he had met a kitsune. His mother read him stories sure and well, those kitsunes were always so mean. He held onto his single inarizushi in his hands as he watched the kitsune devour the remainder of Nana's hard work.

The kitsune stared at him, eyeing Tsuna's last inarizushi. Tsuna tilted his head and held it out, offering it to her. The kitsune practically pranced, nine tails swirling around, darting forward to eat it.

"I don't have any more," Tsuna said morosely.

The kitsune's tails flickered, thumping almost impatiently. With a huff, she darted forward, pressing her snort to Tsuna's forehead.

A rush of warmth came flooding back and Tsuna drew in a sharp breath. That was the missing piece. It was back! The kitsune made it come back! Tsuna reached out to hug her, tears falling down his face. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but the kitsune had given back that thing he was missing.

"Thank you. My mom can make you more inarizushi," he said.

The kitsune headbutted him into moving.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Who's a pretty one?" Nana cooed. Like with all things, Nana didn't so much blink that Tsuna had come home with a kitsune. Instead, she petted the silky black fur and scratched her chin. "You're the pretty one, aren't you? I bet you're a real troublemaker."

The kitsune preened under the attention.

"Can she stay, mom?" Tsuna asked, eyes bright and hopeful.

"Of course!" Nana said. She was happy that Tsuna was seemed so full of energy. He had been listless ever since Iemitsu left. "I can make more inarizushi!"

The kitsune's tails thumped against the floor, hitting the table and knocking a cup to the ground.

Nana laughed. "Troublemaker, indeed. We should call you Konran."

Konran yelped in agreement.

-.-.-.-.-.-

True to her name, Konran brought mischief to the Sawada Household. Tsuna would often wake up to find his bedroom rearranged and his bag and shoes hidden. He got into the habit of waking early because of that. Any inarizushi was instantly stolen by her, despite the steady supply that Nana was constantly making.

"You're going to fat," Tsuna teased her, brushing her fur.

Konran merely whacked him on the head with one of her tails.

She also took to accompanying Tsuna to school, invisible and smaller than usual, curled around Tsuna's neck. Apparently, Konran was smarter than she appeared, always pointing out which question Tsuna was getting wrong; her illusions sometimes playing out the hint to help him. It was a bit like cheating, since she never left his shoulder, even during tests, but Tsuna liked learning so all he had to do was learn enough that Konran would never have to point out his mistakes. Then it wouldn't be cheating, right?

(That was his logic and he was going to run with it.)

The school also went through a string of teachers as Konran violently disapproved of their teaching methods and knowledge.

"I know you're older than you look and probably know more history than the teacher," Tsuna said. "But that's tenth teacher you've run off and it's only the first month of school! I want to graduate sixth grade, Konran."

Konran scoffed at him, snort turning upward in disdain.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "You're impossible," he told her.

Likewise, Tsuna's bullies didn't stand a chance. Not when she threw blue foxfire at them. They all ran away utterly terrified of him. Then none of them came back, as their families were driven out of town by a series of unfortunate events.

"Are you pulling pranks on them?" Tsuna asked, gaping at Konran.

Konran merely looked smug.

All in all, life was strange, but good.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fast forward eight years and Reborn had arrived in Namimori.

Finding his newest student with a kitsune of all things was not what he expected. Well, he could deal. He pulled out his gun, ready to fire a Dying Will Bullet to test his student.

The bullet never left its chamber. There was a flash of blue fire and Reborn found himself pinned to the ground, Konran stepping on his chest, teeth bared and hackles raised.

"Don't eat him, Konran. You'll get indigestion," Tsuna said, picking her off Reborn and pulling her close to his chest.

Konran growled, ears flattening further.

"Don't do that, Reborn," Tsuna said. "Konran doesn't like it when people threaten me."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Reborn became the target of Konran's pranks after that. His hat became a chew toy, Leon was somehow trapped in a glass jar and hidden. His left shoe was missing, his suits became tie dyed color of rainbows.

"I told you," Tsuna said, looking at Reborn. The hitman wasn't his calm collected self from yesterday, visibly gashing his teeth in frustration. "Konran doesn't like it when people threaten me. She usually runs them out of town."

"Two can play at that game," Reborn said, gritting his teeth.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Reborn went for the jugular and targeted Konran's inarizushi. Tsuna wasn't sure if he had a death wish or not, but the Sawada Household had turned into a bit of a battlefield. It was only after the fifth time a hole in the wall happened and Nana frowned at it, that Tsuna stepped in and intervene.

"That's enough, you two," Tsuna scolded them. "Kaasan is getting upset. If she gets upsets, that means no more inarizushi or espresso."

Konran whined and Reborn sulked at that.

"If you're going to fight, do it outside of the house," Tsuna said.

If they broke something elsewhere, it wasn't his problem.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gokudera, like Reborn, became well acquainted with Konran's fox fire, illusions and pranks, even if he didn't know it was her. Tsuna faithfully dressed Gokudera's wounds and sent him on his way. Each time he left, Gokudera looked at Tsuna with more and more wonder.

"How are you doing all of this?" Gokudera finally asked.

"I'm not," Tsuna answered. "Konran is."

"So cool. You're amazing Juudaime."

-.-.-.-.-.-

One day Konran dragged home a body. It was a boy with purple hair and mismatched eyes. She dumped him at Tsuna's feet, tails thumping against the floor and eyes glittering.

"Let me go!" The boy shouted, struggling against Konran.

"Konran," Tsuna scolded. "I told you, you can't just drag people here against their will. Didn't you learn from the time you did that to Takeshi?"

Konran huffed, her illusions flashing as she explained why exactly she had brought home this human. Tsuna warily looked at the boy (Mukuro, according to Konran), watching as he soaked up Konran's illusion.

"I think this is a bad idea," Tsuna said.

(Mukuro never left.)

(Reborn wasn't happy about that, nor was the Vindice.)

-.-.-.-.-.-

A few weeks later, a girl with purple hair and an eyepatch showed up with Konran at her side.

"No Konran," Tsuna said. "You already have Mukuro!"

(Chrome didn't leave either.)

-.-.-.-.-.-

Life continued onward, as chaotic as it could be. Reborn remained Konran's endless target as she constantly ran interference with every single plan of his. Every fedora he got was chewed to pieces and Konran lost half of her inarizushi supply to Reborn (which made her grumpy and a tad more vicious.)

Gokudera was less of a target as he figured out praising her was the best way to keep her happy (and he did have much to praise about her and more importantly Tsuna.) Tsuna just shook his head in fond exasperation. Takeshi laughed at that too, but had no leg to stand on as his inarizushi kept him on her good side too. (Something he found out when Konran kidnapped him for his cooking four years ago.)

Mukuro thought she was the best thing ever and both he and Chrome were improving their illusions at a frightening speed.

It was, all things considered, relatively normal for Namimori.

Until Basil showed up one day, Vongola Rings in tow. That was when Reborn remembered exactly why he was sent for.

"I was supposed to be training Tsuna," Reborn said dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that training his student had actually slipped his mind.

Konran took advantage of his shock, and stole his fedora (again).

"KONRAN!"

"Not in the house you two!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Iemitsu finally showed up, Konran bit him.

"Ouch!" Iemitsu grabbed his foot.

"Konran, dear, don't bite people," Nana said mildly.

Iemitsu stared at her. "Nana darling. When did we get a fox for a pet?"

(In the background, Mukuro looked at Tsuna and asked, "Can he not see her extra tails?"

Tsuna merely chuckled. "Nope.")

Nana frowned, one hand on her hip as she brandished her wooden spoon with the other. "Konran isn't a pet," she said. "Konran is dear family and you will treat her well Iemitsu."

Konran just growled at Iemitsu.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Much to Reborn's joy, Konran stopped targeting him and started aiming for Iemitsu every day. It was all pluses for him. He got to enjoy his coffee in peace and Iemitsu was made a fool every waking minute.

Right up until she stole the halves of the Vongola Rings at least.

"Tsuna," Iemitsu shouted. "Control your pet!"

Tsuna continued to ignore his father, calmly eating his breakfast. Konran with the box in her mouth, bounced past him and out the window.

"Tsuna! You pet took something important!" Iemitsu shouted.

"Konran isn't a pet," Tsuna responded. "And she's far more intelligent then what you take her for."

"But, but Tsuna!"

Tsuna ignored Iemitsu.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Your pet is extremely amazing!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks Onii-san. But Konran isn't a pet. She is a friend though."

"She is very smart!" Ryohei said.

Konran preened. Good boy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lambo," Tsuna warned. "Konran doesn't like it when you wake her." He picked up Lambo, moving him away from a slumbering Konran.

"But-!" Lambo began to protest.

"She'll steal all your grape candy if you bother her," Tsuna warned good naturedly.

Lambo paled. "I'll let her sleep, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna chuckled. "That would be for the best."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Herbivore," Hibari said darkly, glowering at Konran.

Tsuna laughed nervously. "I'm sure she didn't mean it, senpai." He didn't look at the broken door that Konran had torn off the hinges. Actually, was he here because of the broken door or because Konran finally managed to drive off Nezu-sensei?

Hibari gave him an irritated look. "She never does." He tossed him a hammer and a bucket of nails. "She broke it, you fix it."

Tsuna accepted the tools with a sigh. Guess it was about the door. "Alright, senpai."

"And tell the kitsune good job for getting rid of the cowardly scientist herbivore."

A smile twitched on Tsuna's lips. "I will senpai."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tsuna," Reborn said, expression serious. "Has Konran returned the Vongola Ring Halves to you?"

Tsuna looked over at his self-proclaimed tutor. "No, she hasn't. I don't know where she hid them either." He was fairly certain they no longer existed actually. Konran usually destroyed the things she took.

Reborn let out a pained noise, rubbing his forehead. Tsuna felt a slight twinge of pity, but it was mostly Reborn's fault. Who picked a fight against a kitsune in this day and age?

"Tsuna, the Varia will be here any days. They will try to kill you for the other half of the rings," Reborn said darkly.

Tsuna sat up a little straighter, paying attention. "The who is coming to kill me?" he asked.

Reborn took it as a sign that Tsuna was finally treating this seriously.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"X BURNER!"

Reborn felt his jaw drop as he watched Tsuna calmly stroll into the Sky Ring Battle against Xanxus. He winced at the thought of how unprepared Tsuna was, how badly he had failed as a tutor, only for Tsuna to light up  _Sky Flames_  and fire off an attack powerful enough to damage completely destroy the building and sending Xanxus off flying.

"Herbivore," Hibari growled.

Tsuna sheepishly chuckled. "Ah, sorry senpai. Still working on making that less powerful."

"What the hell, kora!" Colonnello shouted.

"There weren't any reports of him being this strong!" Mammon said.

"Tsuna," Reborn asked, voice wound tight and ready to snap. "When did you learn to use your Sky Flames?" Because Reborn certainly hadn't taught him.

"Konran," Tsuna answered. "She is older than she looks."

"What?" Dino asked.

"The Rings!" one of the Cervello shouted.

Konran appeared, the chain containing the Varia's Vongola Half Rings on them hanging from her mouth. She bounced over to Tsuna's leg, nuzzled it before bouncing away.

"You're not going to get those back," Tsuna said, amused.

"VOI! What the fuck was that?!" Squalo.

In the background, all of Tsuna's friends shared a look. "It's like they have never seen a kitsune before," Takeshi said with a laugh.

Gokudera shook his head. "Amateurs."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Repeat that again?" Nono asked, not quite believing his ears.

Reborn squirmed a little in uncomfortable plastic hospital chair. "Tsuna defeated Xanxus with a powerful attack of his own creation. A kitsune has taken the Vongola Rings and Tsuna is convinced that 1) we're not getting it back and 2) it's most likely been destroyed."

That was went a bubble teleported above Nono and Reborn's head, bursting and spattering the entire room in a rainbow mixture of paint.

Reborn grit his teeth. "KONRAN!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna put down his book as Konran pranced into the room, radiating in smugness. "Alright," Tsuna said. "What kind of trouble did you cause now?"

Konran rolled her eyes, jumping onto his lap. She nudged his hand, demanding to be pet.

"Greedy," Tsuna teased but compiled. He resumed reading, relaxing as Konran purred against him.

Ah well, let Konran have her fun. Eventually, everyone would learn not to mess with the kitsune.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the more popular theories for wwbtf was that a certain character was a kitsune. I couldn't help but think oh that was an amazing idea. Thus this little what-if was born. Reborn vs a kitsune. lmao
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
